Youth
by PrettyPurr
Summary: Out of his own desire and a freak accident, Metal Sonic becomes an organic, sentient hedgehog just like his rival. However without his creator or any purpose, he turns to new guidance from Amy Rose, the girl he kidnapped years ago. Will Metal adjust well to his new body and become an adjusted member of society? How would Sonic react about this? Read and Review. Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Prologue**

" _If I am always defeated by Sonic...then what is the point of my existence?" asked a chilling, deep, robotic like voice._

 _The evil scientist grinned at his invention. "To beat him in his own little game. I created you to match him..no..excel him in every possible way, but there are things even my own genius calculations missed..but no matter.." he explained as he proudly stroke his moustache. "As a machine, you have no emotions, which gives you the upper hand. It means you have no weakness."_

" _Emotions?"_

" _One's ability to feel...something only the sentient could have." the one known as Dr. Eggman explained. "Heh...you should be fortunate, even I'm jealous…"_

" _I see...so if I was sentinet...like him...I could be just like him…"_

 _Eggman gave a low, menacing chuckle as he stood up from his chair, walking towards the exit. "You need your rest...I have big plans you know." he replied, ignoring the question given to him. "However we will need that Master Emerald of course..and it shouldn't be hard, knowing how naive that echidna is."_

" _Before you go…" spoke the robotic voice. "What is your desire..to capture this Master Emerald?_

" _To make my deepest desires come true...this time, I'll truly be unbeatable. Sonic nor anyone could take that away from me…" Eggman answered, shutting the lights. "Get some rest, Metal. We have a big day."_

 _The scientist then closed the door without another word spoken, leaving the robotic hedgehog alone to process the little information he received. Despite what anyone said...he felt as if something was missing. He would always be known as the metal doppelganger of the original._

" _If I were to succeed...I would have to stop being sorry for myself." Metal thought. Putting the thought of the large, green emerald completing his desires into his program. Even if it meant using his own creator...it wasn't like he had never done it before. Besides...he was created in order to be used._

Of course, the doctor managed to steal the Master Emerald from Angel Island once again before sealing it in his new remodeled Death Egg. Like expected, Sonic managed follow the scientist, destroying his machinery as he made it through the zones. Metal Sonic looked at the frustrated doctor as he pounded his control panel.

"I have some unfinished business..be ready to assist me when I call you..not that I'll be needing it with my new, genius invention." he bragged.

The man left the control room, leaving Metal alone. The robot decided to use this opportunity to head to the supply room, spotting the Master Emerald as it was keeped under the doctor's security.

"It won't be long now.." said the metal hedgehog as he approached the emerald. It was beautiful, it was radiant; he could feel its power without even touching it. It was no wonder the doctor was so keen on getting any of the emeralds.

"The doctor is foolish…"

Metal Sonic started to extend his hand, feeling the estacity of power running through his body. It was the rush, the adrenaline. It captivated the robot during every second as he allowed his true desire to motivate him. Metal felt his system overloading from this but he didn't care, not one bit. If he was going to go out, he wanted to do it through his own terms, not on Eggman's orders...not anymore.

In fact...he started to get stronger..more determined. If the robot was going to finally outmatch Sonic...he was going to be exactly like him...down to the very core.

Due to the harsh reaction from the Master Emerald and Metal Sonic, the Death Egg was no more. Fortunately Super Sonic escaped at the last second..however there was no telling of Dr. Eggman nor Metal Sonic. To most, it was a victory….to others, it was disbelief. Was it the true end of Dr. Eggman and his evil villainy? What was the outcome of Metal Sonic? Could he had also perished trying to accomplish his one and his dream….to finally become someone real?

…

Three days after the explosion, things were back to normal. The animals were safe, Eggman was deemed defeated, the Master Emerald was found and returned. However, only one thing was different...that being Metal Sonic, who crashed to the ground laying unconscious with no one around to help.

Although he managed to awaken a little, seeing the bright blue sky in front of him. His vision was blurry however he could see the images just fine, although he felt oddly different.

He felt something slowly beating in his chest as he sat up..he felt the touch of organic blood in his body, actual blood...that only sentient beings could have.

"Blood….could it be?" Metal whispered. He noticed slowly that he no longer had a metallic covering...but fur on his body. He felt soft..he felt organic…

 _He was starting to feel…real…_

"Could it have worked?" Metal thought in anticipation.

He weakly managed to scoot himself over to a small lake to spot his reflection. As soon as he looked into the clear water to spot his reflection...Metal became shocked at what he saw..or what he had _become._

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He turned into a male hedgehog of average height and weight. His fur coat was a deep shade of blue, his muzzle was a slightly darker tan than Sonic's, and his eyes were ruby red much like his previous form. He also no longer had black sclera, but white just like any other living being.

The new reformed hedgehog could finally breathe air; it was a feeling so foreign yet it excited him at the same time. At last, his plan went as expected; he had a real, breathing body just like Sonic.

Metal Sonic could only smile weakly at his reflection, still feeling the pain from falling from the Death Egg.

"A smile…" the hedgehog muttered. "I finally have a mouth...it moves as I make it.."

However the hedgehog suddenly passed out due to his defeated state. He laid on the ground nearly fighting for his life as he soaked up the hot sun rays.

"No..I can't.." said the organic Metal Sonic. "I just gained this body...not here..not now.." he silently chanted mentally.

Just as he was heading for death, the navy blue hedgehog was woken up by being splashed by water. As Metal slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry but he felt awakened due to the splash.

"Come on, please wake up!" Shouted a feminine voice, it seemed so distant yet the source was quite near. He began to see that he wasn't alone around here, as he saw a young pink hedgehog with jade green eyes.

Metal began to cough up a bit of water from his mouth as his vision cleared up. What he saw was actually true, as it was a female hedgehog looking above him. By the looks of it she looked rather...concerned which puzzled Metal.

"Oh good, you're alive!" Cheered the girl as she kneeled to his level. "I thought you were dead, mister. I'm glad I came across you when I could!"

Metal didn't reply but he look a look at the girl. "That girl..she looks quite familiar..I feel like I've encountered her before.." he observed mentally.

"Hey! Do you have water in your ears? I asked if you were alright?" The girl asked, snapping him out of his trance.

Metal only stood up, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I'm fine." He finally replied.

"Oh, so you can talk." Said the pink hedgehog. She gave a kind smile. "You were really knocked out...did something happen to you?"

"Uh-"

"Oh god where are my manners?!" She interrupted. "My name is Amy. Amy Rose. What's your name?" She chirped.

"So it is that girl who clings to Sonic…" Metal thought. It was undoubtedly her, with some minor changes. She looked more mature and her quills were slightly longer. She still wore that red dress but had a white belt around her waist. It was strange to him how sentient beings mature; he could remember her being quite small and childlike.

"Hello? Are you with me?" Amy called out as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Metal snapped out of his thoughts, but then growled slightly at the girl. "Stop that!" He demanded harshly. However his demeanor immediately changed once he saw the hurt look on her face, Metal started to feel...guilty?

The navy blue hedgehog sighed. "You may call me...Metal." he replied, defeated.

Amy then formed a smile as she extended her hand towards the male hedgehog. "Nice to meet you, Metal!" she greeted. Metal was surprised that she didn't recognize him, then again she only knew him in his robotic form. He really couldn't blame her, he couldn't even recognize himself at first.

Metal looked rather puzzled, why was she giving him her hand? Did she want him to rip it off her? Not that he wasn't capable of doing it, but the navy hedgehog immediately scrapped that thought. The girl wasn't the sadistic type. He figured it'd be best to ask.

"Why are you..giving me your hand?" Metal asked.

"Um...I'm trying to shake your hand. If that's okay.." she replied.

"Shake...my hand?"

Amy nodded her head. "It's what you do when you greet someone you've never met before. If you don't mind me asking, where are you from, Metal? Do they not shake hands where you're from?" she asked.

Metal faced away from the girl. "I cannot tell you…"

"Oh..well it's okay, we just met anyways." Amy replied, understanding. Metal Sonic sighed and started to walk away without saying another word to the pink hedgehog. He felt as if he was wasting his time engaging in small talk with her. Amy wondered if she offended him in any way.

"Hey wait!" she called out. Metal froze before turning around to face the pink girl.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you... heading home?" she asked.

Metal only shrugged. "I have... no home." he replied. "Maybe I can settle myself inside a cave or in the sewers. I do not know yet, but I will find a place."

The pink hedgehog put the information together; this mysterious hedgehog seemed like some lone wolf who didn't have a home..perhaps he was embarrassed. "I swear..people and their pride…" Amy thought.

"No way!" Amy said firmly. "You can't stay in those places! Here I have a place in Knothole, you can stay with me until you get your own place." she suggested.

Metal felt surprised, already she was offering a place to stay. He thought she was crazy...then again he figured she'd probably call Sonic if he dared harmed her. Metal believed it could be some sort of trap in the end, but then again what choice did he have? He actually felt low in energy and he didn't know any source to grab.

"Perhaps I could accept her services…" Metal thought. "At least until I regain my strength."

The navy blue hedgehog nodded. "Alright...Amy…? I'll take you up on your offer. I hope I don't regret this decision."

The pink hedgehog smiled brightly. "You won't regret it! Ooohhh I could introduce you to my friends! I'm sure you'll fit in, Metal!" she cheered.

"Friends huh…" Metal wondered.

The navy hedgehog felt slightly relaxed, he then began to extend his hand out towards the pink hedgehog. It left her puzzled for a bit, but then Amy easily shook hands with male hedgehog. She felt proud that she got a little progress from her new friend.

"Something tells me this is the beginning of a new friendship!" Amy cheered as both hands securely held each other, symbolizing a bit of trust between the two.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After sealing a new friendship, both Amy and Metal headed over to the Kingdom of Knothole. Metal followed the pink hedgehog, wondering what this experience would be like living with his enemies. He has never seen Sonic nor any sentient being in their personal lives.

Well, there was Dr. Eggman, but he was far from anything normal. Then again, who honestly was normal?

"We're almost there!" said Amy as the two approached the village of Knothole. Metal could see a community of buildings occupied by Mobians all joined together. The navy blue hedgehog felt a few stares from the citizens, making him feel slightly self conscience. Sure he was new, but to him he felt daggers coming towards him as the eyes stared.

"So...where are we going?" Metal asked the pink hedgehog.

"We're going to my house to get you settled." Amy replied as she walked by his side. "Say...are you feeling hungry? I mean...I'm sure you are after waking up."

"Hungry? As in...low in energy.." he affirmed, Amy nodded.

"I..could use a source of energy." Metal replied truthfully as they arrived at a small hut with a small garden outside. Amy allowed the male hedgehog inside, leaving Metal to observe the place. Her house was cozy, it had a warm, feminine feel to it which was a direct contrast to Eggman's living style.

"Well make yourself at home." said Amy. "I don't have much food at the moment...but I do have some leftover cake from a friend's birthday. Would that be fine?"

"That would be fine.." Metal replied, feeling a bit desperate at the moment. His new body required food and water, not his usual electricity charge. He decided to follow Amy and sat down at the same kitchen. He sat with patience while Amy sliced a piece of strawberry cream cake.

"Here you go! Again, I'm sorry I don't have much...but I hope this will hold you on until after I go to the store." she apologized as she served him a slice of cake with a fork on the side.

Metal only stared at the cake without saying another word. He observed its shape and how decorative it looked, especially the frosting and the double layers of cake. While Metal felt desperate to eat anything, he looked at the cake strangely.

"This is something sentient beings consume?" he wondered. The hedgehog decided to pick up the fork carefully, remember how he saw Eggman use it, before placing a piece of cake into his mouth.

"So, how is it?" Amy asked.

Metal nodded as he tasted the sweet flavors. "It is...satisfying." He answered in low confidence, he had no idea how to express himself correctly but the cake was quite enjoyable. He'd never say, but he could see why people enjoyed it.

Amy sat at the table across from Metal. "You look a lot better than before." She commented. "I'm glad I found you just in time."

"How were you able to find me?" Metal asked cautiously.

The girl giggled. "Funny you asked...I was looking for a certain blue hedgehog, then I saw you on the ground. At first I thought you were him since you kinda look like him and I freaked out!"

"She must be talking about Sonic.." Metal thought.

"So you thought I was So-...this hedgehog, is that why you saved me?" Metal asked.

Amy blushed lightly. "W-well...after getting a closer look at you, I saw that you weren't the guy I was looking for, but I couldn't just leave you there to die!" She explained. "So..I tried waking you up and-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, causing Metal to jump out of his chair and be alert. "What was that?!" He demanded.

"M-Metal, it was just the door. That means someone wants to come in." Amy explained. "It's probably one of my friends."

"What if...it's intruders?" Metal asked, instinctively feeling some sort of protection.

Amy couldn't help but giggle as she approached the front door. "Well then I guess I'll have to use my Piko Piko Hammer." She joked.

The pink hedgehog then opened the door, which revealed a cream colored rabbit who was slightly shorter than Amy. Next to the rabbit was a small neutral chao with a red bowtie. The hedgehog immediately welcomed the rabbit with a smile.

"Cream! Cheese! What a surprise!" Said Amy. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Amy, but we came to tell you that Miss Sally is calling for a group meet up." Said the teenaged rabbit.

"A Freedom Fighter meeting? But Sally didn't-"

"She just wants us to meet up real quick at our usual spot." Said Cream. "I'm not sure what it's about but I'm sure it's about Mr. Sonic's attack on his ship."

"Chao!" Cheese chirped.

"O-okay, I'll go, but first there's someone I'd like you to meet." Said the pink hedgehog. "...Hey Metal?! Could you come out here please? There's someone Id like to introduce you to!" She called out.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Metal carefully made his way towards the girl's and Cheese. The navy blue hedgehog remained silent as he looked at the rabbit girl carefully.

"Cream, Cheese, this is my new friend, Metal!" Amy introduced.

Cream gave a warm smile as she bowed politely, always remembering her manners. "How do you do, Mr. Metal?"

"Chao Chao!" Said Cheese

Metal blushed lightly at how polite and soft spoken she was. It was something he was never used to. "I take it you are close to Amy." He spoke.

"Oh yes, it seems like it's been forever since I met Miss Amy." Said Cream.

"She's my best friend." Said Amy.

"Best friend?" Metal questioned. "You are allowed to have a favorite friend?"

"Well I love all of my friends but Cream and I have a lot in common, plus we hang out more." The pink hedgehog explained.

"Erm...Miss Amy? We should get going." Cream reminded.

"Oh yeah..I almost forget about the meeting." Said Amy. "Well come on, Metal, walk with us! I wanna introduce you to the Freedom Fighters."

"I do not know about this…" Metal hesitated. "Besides, won't I get in the way?" He asked, creating an excuse. Unfortunately for him, Amy didn't buy it.

"It'll only be quick, I promise you." Said Amy. She could tell he was shy meeting new people. "So let's head over to the hangout!"

Metal obliged with Amy's request before the group headed a small building, where the Freedom Fighters usually met.

Meanwhile Princess Sally had gathered the Freedom Fighters as she waited patiently for Cream and Amy. She paced the floor, worried for the girl's hoping they didn't get into trouble.

"Where are those two? They should've been here by now." Sally spoke.

Sonic performed a long stretch before speaking up. "I'm sure they're not far. Want me to get them?" Asked the blue hedgehog.

Before Sally could reply, she was then interrupted by the sound of the door opening. "Sorry we're late!" Amy apologized as soon as she entered. Cream and Cheese followed the girl.

"It's alright, but where have you been, Amy? It's not like you to miss a meeting." Said Sally.

"Yeah, everything alright, Amy?" asked Tails

Amy nervously blushed. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys, but I wanted to introduce you to someone I've met that'll be staying with me for a while."

Sonic gave a small chuckle. "Staying with you huh? So who is she?" The blue hedgehog asked.

Amy could only smirk. "Actually Sonic, it's actually a _he._ He's a hedgehog about your age I think."

 _Everyone but Amy and Cream gasped at the news._ "O-oh goodness.." said Sally. " Are you okay with this?" The thought of Amy taking in a guy into her home made the others worried for her safety, even Sonic felt a jolt of protective instinct.

The speedster was taken back slightly hearing the news. "You mean you have a guy staying with you?! Does he share a bed with you?"

"Sonic!" Sally scolded.

"Well no, but I can make room for him in the house.." Amy responded. Suddenly her lips curved into a devious smirk. She immediately came up with the possibility of something she always wanted without even realizing. "Why? Does that make you jealous?"

"Wha- No way!"

Knuckles couldn't help but laugh in the background at Sonic's reaction while Tails nervously rubbed the back of his head in amusement. Amy rolled her eyes, frustrated that her plan failed. She was sure that he'd be jealous over a guy staying with her.

"Come inside, Metal! There's people I'd like you to meet!" Amy called out.

"Metal?!" Sonic, Tails, And Knuckles called out.

"What an interesting name.." Sally wondered.

Suddenly the navy blue hedgehog quietly stepped in without speaking. All eyes were on him which made the navy blue hedgehog feel slightly annoyed. However that feeling disappeared when he saw Sonic, the one he was created to take down, the one that could easily rival his speed.

"So..your name is Metal?" Sally asked.

The navy hedgehog nodded his head. "That is correct." He responded to the princess. He gave off an friendly aura which made the other Freedom Fighters concerned,wondering why Amy would allow him to stay with her.

Tails sighed in relief which caught Amy's attention. "What's wrong, Tails?" She asked.

"Oh well...uh, I'm just relieved it was someone else...when I heard the name Metal, it made me think of-oh..never mind." the fox replied.

Metal decided to stay silent, there was no way he'd tell anyone about his secret transformation. His eyes then shifted from Tails to Sonic, who looked quite sceptical towards him. Metal could sense it from his rival, wondering what could he be thinking inside.

"I should see myself out, I will wait for you outside, Amy." Metal spoke up before heading out. "It was...a pleasure meeting your friends."

"Oh..alright. We won't be long." replied Amy.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Metal!" Said Cream.

"Yes, thank you for introducing yourself." Sally added, rather awkwardly.

The navy blue hedgehog nodded as he left the building. He felt awkward and bored being in that kingdom; however as soon as he saw Sonic he wanted to challenge him immediately to a battle. Although he figured it wouldn't be best and he was sure he wouldn't have a place to stay if he attacked his rival. Not to mention his strength wasn't up to par at the moment.

"I'll have to wait for the perfect opportunity, then I'll show who deserves to be the real Sonic.." Metal thought.

After the meeting was over, Sally dismissed the group with news that there hasn't been a single clue of Eggman around; however she warned them that it was best to keep their guard up.

"Think you'll be heading home, Cream?" Amy asked.

The rabbit nodded. "I don't want my mother to worry. Besides, she's making my favorite carrot soup for dinner."

"Well that sounds fun, I'm probably going to prepare dinner for Metal and myself. Maybe I can get him to open up more." Said the pink hedgehog. "Although I found him passed out..maybe he doesn't remember much..or he could just be a private person."

"Well I'm sure he'll open up to you, Miss Amy. You're a really special person." Cream complimented.

Amy immediately blushed. "Aw..you think so?" She asked flustered.

"Oh I know so!"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese agreed.

Meanwhile Sonic stayed in the corner, watching the pink hedgehog leave. He wondered who that Metal guy was; he didn't really talk much so the hedgehog couldn't get an idea of who he was. While he'd never admit it, he felt bothered about Amy bringing home some guy. It felt strange to him.

"Wonder What this Metal guy is planning..Wonder if his name is really "Metal". " Sonic wondered.

"So Sonic, what do you think of that guy Amy's with?" Tails asked.

"With as in "friends" of course." Knuckles teased as he nudged the blue hedgehog.

"Cut it out, Knux!" Sonic defended. "Yeeeeah, I don't care what Amy does. Better him than me, ya know." Said the blue hedgehog as he casually stretched, playing it cool in front of his friends.

"Er I guess that's one way to think about it." Tails replied.

Knuckles shrugged. "Whatever you say. So you just gonna let him do whatever with your girl?"

"Dammit, she's **NOT** my girlfriend!" Sonic shouted.

"Alright calm down, boys. You're free to do whatever. The meeting's over." said Sally.

"Hey, he started it!" Sonic replied, pointing towards Knuckles.

"I don't care who started it! You three need to leave this instant! Am I clear?!" Sally authorized firmly.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles bower their heads in shame, seeing that they irritated the princess.

" _Yes ma'am.."_

"So what are you gonna do, Sonic?" Tails whispered. "Do you think we could trust him if Amy does?"

"I don't know...but I'm keeping an eye on him..just in case he starts any trouble." Sonic replied quietly. "Can't be too careful these days.."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"You don't mind if I order a pizza, do you? I...kinda don't feel like going to the store tonight." Amy asked as she walked home with Metal.

The navy blue hedgehog shook his head. "If it's as satisfying as your cake, I'm sure it will be acceptable."

"Awwww well aren't you sweet?!" Amy gushed. "I wish-... _sigh_ never mind.." she added as her ears dropped down in sadness.

Metal tilted his head in curiosity, she was in a good mood a few seconds ago. "Was it something I said?" He asked the girl.

Amy perked up. "What? Oh no, it's not you...I..just wish Sonic acted as sweet as you." She admitted. "He's the blue hedgehog from the group. You know..the one with those dreamy green eyes.." she said in bliss as a perfect vision of him appeared in her lovestruck head.

"I'm...sweet?" Metal asked her.

"You know...kind." Amy replied as she opened the door. "Like you know how to flatter a girl."

"Is that good?" Metal asked, wondering if that was important.

The pink hedgehog giggled. "Oh I'm sure you'd make someone very lucky, Metal." Amy replied as she entered the door.

"What does she mean by that?" Metal wondered. "Being "sweet" towards a girl...it makes her feel good? How strange."

Metal entered the small house before making himself situated on the couch. Amy immediately picked up the phone to order a pizza, while Metal waited patiently for her to return.

"It should be here no longer than an hour." Said Amy as she sat down. "Anyways...I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable meeting my friends. You seemed a bit-"

"Do not worry. They were...interesting people in a positive way." Metal interrupted.

"Oh..well that's good that you like them." Said Amy in relief. She then sighed sadly. "I feel bad though…"

"What is bothering you?" Metal asked the girl.

The pink hedgehog blushed deeply as she placed her hands on her cheeks. "W-well...it's just a part of me wanted to make Sonic jealous...you know bringing another hedgehog along…" she admitted.

"You want him to feel...jealous?" Metal asked. He felt confused, why would she want Sonic to be jealous? Wasn't she one of the good guys?

"You know...like he's missing something in his life..to make him regret running away from me, missing our dates, to make him want me more. He just acts like he doesn't care sometimes. I loved him for years..ever since we were little kids..ah, I'm sorry for ranting. I just..I'm sorry for using you."

"I know very well about jealousy. It can make people do different actions." Metal explained, thinking about the reason he wanted to be an organic being. Amy turned towards the navy blue hedgehog, smiling lightly as she listened to him.

"What are you jealous of?" Amy asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"There's someone out there..that I wanted to be exactly like." He replied with a small, brooding chuckle. "I want to live his life..be rejoiced..be as powerful as him...to study his actions and become the better person. For once, I'd like to one up that rival I'm "dearly" acquainted with."

"But...aren't we all made to be our own person?" Amy asked. "I mean...I love Sonic, but I'm still my own...being. It's impossible to just exactly just like someone."

Metal hesisted at the question. He shook his head as his lips curved into a smug. "Poor naive girl.." Metal wondered.

"What? Am I wrong about that?" Amy asked.

Metal stood up from the couch, suddenly now feeling anger. "You'd never understand...you see..not everyone was made in such luxury! To be their own individual, to live according to their own will. I have no choice in life...even if I did..I would have no concept how."

Amy then stood up. "M-Metal, What are you saying? You have your own mind don't you?! You're speaking as if you're controlled or something! It's kinda freaking me out.."

Metal shook his head as he headed towards the door. "Foolish girl...you have no idea of who I am.."

"Metal, where are you going?!" Amy asked.

The navy blue hedgehog said nothing else but these words.

"I can not stay here…"

He then left the house, leaving Amy alone not only confused and frustrated, but also worried. The male hedgehog just left without even saying goodbye and she doubted he knew his way around the area.

"...What was that about?"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Amy looked out the window and saw Metal storming off. "Geez, after what I've done for him! How rude…" She sighed. "Well..I guess I should go after him, he doesn't know his way around here."

The pink hedgehog decided to leave her home and check around town, wondering if Metal went in any of the buildings. However there was no luck finding the male hedgehog. Amy became more and more worried by the minute, wondering if something terrible happened to Metal. While she didn't know why she cared about him so much, that feeling was going to stay there until Metal is found.

"Oh.. where could he be?" Amy asked. She then decided to stop and ask an acorn salesman if he saw anything.

"Excuse me, sir!" Amy called out. "I was wondering if you've seen a navy blue hedgehog come pass here?"

The squirrel tried to recall, he remember seeing someone of that description looked quite angry. "Why I saw one head north into the forest, little lady." The salesman replied.

"The forest?! _sigh_ The sun's already setting..I need to find him before it gets dark." Amy reflected.

"Thank you!" Amy replied before leaving salesman back to his work. Amy followed the directions and carefully headed towards Knothole Forest, hoping Metal wouldn't be far.

Meanwhile Metal sat up on a solid oak tree. He stared up at the sunset, quietly reflecting the words he had heard early.

" _But...aren't we all made to be our own person?"_

The navy hedgehog quickly shook his head. "Bah! That girl is foolish...she knows nothing of reality...I am the real…the real.."

Metal felt himself speaking with uncertainty as he kept reflecting on that one question. After showing him kindness, he wondered if Amy would ever lie to him? Did she see any sort of potential in him?

"I am in this new organic body...yet I feel something is missing.." Metal spoke. "Perhaps I may need to train myself to my full power."

"There you are!" Called out a voice. Metal turned around and saw a furious looking Amy standing below him. "What's your deal? You can't just run off like that!"

"I am not a child!" Metal replied, annoyed that she followed him.

"No but you're acting like one! What were you thinking?!" The pink hedgehog sighed, calming down before speaking. "Listen...you don't even know your way around here and if I said something that offended you, let me know instead."

The male hedgehog shook his head, however he felt somewhat cared for. "You had said nothing.."

"Then what's wrong?" Amy asked. "Listen...you can tell me, I won't tell anyone else, not even Sonic.."

Metal decided to jump from the tree and onto the ground. He then faced the pink hedgehog, seeing the pure concern in her eyes. He then felt guilty for running off like that, but then decided to ignore those feelings. The two hedgehogs decided to talk in the woods, despite being oblivious to a certain figure spying on them in the bushes.

"Wonder what those two are talking about? I can't believe Sonic wanted me to spy on them.." the hooded figure wondered.

"When you were speaking about becoming your own person..that is something I'm not capable of doing." Metal admitted.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. "You're talking as if you're some robot with no free will. Everyone is different! You can't base your life being exactly like someone else."

"Heh. How amusing you mention the term robot in this analogy." Metal looked towards the sky, preparing somewhat eerily for the consequences. "I remember...capturing you on Little Planet.."

Amy's eyes widened, recalling that day..the day she met Sonic and being scared for her life. "...W-what?"

"and collecting your data, along with your friends' as well." Metal continued. "I am someone acquainted with you."

"How..how do you know all of this happened to me when I was a kid? We just met today, I've told you nothing of my past!" Amy exclaimed. "and why do you talk as if-"

"You don't not need to." replied Metal. " _I was once known as the one called "Metal Sonic, created by Dr. Robotnik to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. I had turned myself into an organic being..due to my encounter with the Master Emerald.."_

 _To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"You mean...you're that creepy robot? But h-how?! You're not a robot...there's no way…" Amy stuttered as she backed away slowly, preparing to defend herself.

"Amy, I have no intention of harming you…" said the male hedgehog. "How else would I know about kidnapping you on Little Planet?" He questioned. "I was once a robot who decided to take matters into my own hands...the only way I could beat Sonic is to be just like him...even if it means becoming a sentient being."

"So that's why you were talking about...But how did you-"

"It was thanks to the Master Emerald's power along with my longing desire. The doctor informed me that any desire could come true if in control of that gem." Metal explained.

"Are you crazy?!" Amy interrupted. "You can't just be exactly like someone!"

"You think I can't?!" Metal challenged. "When I was in my robot form...I've done everything in my power, yet I still seem to cannot defeat him-"

"No!"

"Do not interrupt-"

"No, you listen!" " Amy warned. "This isn't the way to live! You're no longer under Eggman's control...right? You're free…" she begged. "You don't realize that? You only want to defeat Sonic because that's what Eggman made you think."

"..."

Metal could only stay silent at her response. Sure it was Eggman who programmed him, however Metal still felt that need to defeat Sonic. It was a rush, something empowering and dangerous. It was all Metal was taught…

"It was all I was ever taught…" Metal muttered.

"What?" Amy replied.

Metal looked at the pink hedgehog. "Even if I wanted to know how to be someone else..I do not know how. Eggman is not found so I'm afraid I no longer have any master."

Amy started to feel bad for the once robotic henchman. He had nowhere to go and no skills on his own; she felt as if she couldn't leave him alone. The pink hedgehog couldn't help but want to help Metal, so as long as he was willing to turn a new leaf.

"It couldn't be his fault for doing those bad things...Eggman did order him after all.." Amy reflected. "Maybe...just maybe...I could really help.."

The navy blue hedgehog suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He was slightly startled at first, but began to relax as he felt comfort.

"I understand.." Amy softly replied. Suddenly her face immediately perked up after receiving an idea. "Well...why don't I help you become a brand new person?!"

"Help...me? Metal asked.

"Yeah, I can show you how to live your own life freely out of your will." Said Amy. "You can become a good citizen and live a much better life."

"Impossible...besides..Why would you want to help me after everything I've done?"

Amy smiled softly. "Well...maybe you just need a second chance." She replied. "Listen, it's really not too late and it's not like Eggman will teach you. Come on, once we're done you'll be a whole new person, a better one."

Metal sighed. "If I were to agree...what are your demands?"

"Well, as long as you don't attack anyone, especially my Sonic." Amy conditioned.

Metal scoffed at the condition. "...if that's how it is going to be then I suppose I will allow myself to hold back."

"Great!" Amy cheered. "So I'll let you stay with me until we can get you back on your feet. We'll start working on you tomorrow, but for now we should head back before the pizza arrives."

"Understood." Metal agreed.

Meanwhile the hooded figure behind the bushes watched the two hedgehogs leave in disbelief and shock. The figure removed his good revealing to be Tails the Fox, who was sent by Sonic to spy on the two.

"I can't believe...Metal Sonic turned himself into a real hedgehog!" Tails panicked. "No wonder that guy looked so much like Sonic. What do I do...I don't know if I should say anything...maybe I could at least tell Sonic. Maybe he'll know what to do.." said the fox before flying off secretly, so no one could spot him, especially Amy.

 _To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Both Amy and Metal headed back to the small hut before enjoying the cheesy, delicious pizza that was ordered. Metal sat there, eating his slice quietly while reflecting on what Amy had told him. Could she really help him become someone better than what he strives to be?

Meanwhile Amy cleaned up a bit after enjoying her slices. She smiled at the fact that Metal was eating; she never thought she would help someone like Metal Sonic. The whole thing of himself turning into a real hedgehog still shocked her. She had seen animals turned into robots but never the reverse.

"I am now finished." Metal said as he stood up.

Amy snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the navy blue hedgehog full from the pizza. "Well that's good, how was it?"

"It was...definitely at a reasonable temperature, also flavorful. I had good fun stretching out the cheese." Metal admitted. "They must use a surplus."

The pink hedgehog smiled. "Well I'm glad you liked it then." She replied. "It's a bit late so we should shower before bed."

"Shower?" Metal questioned.

"To get clean." Said Amy. "You know when water sprays on you and you're rubbing your body with soap? You know what I'm talking about right?"

Metal nodded his head. He could remember Dr. Eggman did use a machine to clean the exterior of robots. However now he would have to do all of the work to get himself clean.

"Lead me to your bathroom...I would like to polish up….please!" Metal requested.

"Sure, right this way!"

Amy lead Metal to her bathroom before setting up the shower. Metal observed the bathroom setting; it was pink much like the female hedgehog and had an aroma which smelled like strawberries.

"So, you turn the shower on like this." said Amy as she demonstrated. The water immediately poured down like so. "You can choose if you want it hot or cold. Stick your hand out and feel if you like the temperature."

Metal slowly stuck his hand into the water; not too cold nor hot, the water was just right. "This is acceptable." He confirmed.

"Well good. So all you have to do is use the soap and that washcloth on your body. Once you've rinsed off, you can use the towel." Said Amy as she headed out the door.

"Do I need to wash all of my body?"

Amy blushed lightly, much to Metal's confusion. "O-of course! Just don't get the soap in your eye."

"But what if I need to turn off the water?" Interrupted Metal.

Amy then turned around towards him. "Just turn it towards the word that says "OFF", then the water should be down." She explained. "You got this right?"

Metal nodded before Amy quietly closed the door. The navy blue hedgehog headed into the shower immediately feeling that warm beam of water all over his fur. It was a nice sensation he felt, especially after all he has been through. His muscles felt a jolt of soreness but it soon eased down in time.

He grabbed the soap, taking a whiff of its strong yet pleasant scent before lathering his body.

Meanwhile Amy set up a nice, cozy spot for Metal on the couch. She used the pillows and blanket to form a small bed on top of the couch. After finishing, she then reflected from the day she had and the fact that she invited an enemy into her home.

"I don't think Sonic would like this…" Amy thought. "But I wonder...maybe if he ever does find out, he'll give Metal a chance and we can both teach him how to get up on his two feet! Ooooh it'd be like we're parents teaching our child how to-"

"Amy, I am now finished!" Metal called out, interrupting her lovestruck daydreams about Sonic.

"Coming!" Amy replied. She then headed into the bathroom, seeing Metal out of the shower without a towel as he drip dried all over the floor.

"Metal, you're dripping!" Amy scolded.

"Is that not what people do once they leave the shower?" Metal questioned.

Amy sighed and grabbed the towel before wrapping it around the navy hedgehog. "You're supposed to dry off in the shower after turning it off." She explained. "Otherwise you'll get the floor all wet!"

"Gah!...how ignorant of me." Said Metal. "Anyone with a brain could've figured."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Amy reassured. "Here, I'll clean this up later, why don't I teach you how to brush your teeth? To keep the cavities away!"

"You can gain cavities in your mouth?" Metal asked, disgusted at how organic beings were filed with germs. However he decided to stick it out in his new body; not like he didn't have any choice at the moment.

After teaching Metal how to clean his teeth, Amy was all alone in the bathroom. After cleaning up Metal's watery mess, the pink hedgehog decided to take a steaming shower.

Amy sighed as she felt the warm sensation. "Nothing like a nice hot shower...I wish Sonic were with me.." she wondered as she began to fantasize living together with Sonic. She imagined being held in his arms, having her quills caressed by his loving hand as they kissed each other without a care in the world.

"Oh Sonic.." Amy sighed in her daydream, comparing the sensation to the shower with her love's touch. "It's like you're here with me…"

"Amy?! I would like to consume more cake!" Called a voice from the bathroom. Amy's eyes widened, recognizing the voice and noticing that it was here in the bathroom as she showered.

The pink hedgehog blushed deeply as she peaked from the curtains, seeing Metal Sonic just standing there looking as if nothing was wrong.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Amy stuttered. "Can't you see I'm showering?!"

"So? What is the problem? I am in the need to recharge." Metal replied, completely oblivious to how taboo the situation was. He had seen Eggman shower, however it wasn't as pleasing to the eye. Then again, he was a robot back then, so he had no opinion of that matter.

"What's the problem you ask?!" Yelled Amy as she felt her anger coming through. "Can't you see I'm showering, you pervert! Get out!" She demanded, throwing any items she could find in the shower.

Instead of fighting back, Metal found himself immediately jolting out of the bathroom in panic. He then shut the door immediately, acting as if he fought for his life.

"The female species is indeed an unpredictable one…" Metal noted mentally, deciding to stay out of the bathroom for a long while. At least until Amy cooled down…

Meanwhile at Sonic's hut, which was a bit further away from Amy's, the blue hedgehog was deep in thought. He wondered how to feel about Amy's new friend and how this situation gave him mixed feelings. She hadn't chase him all day, which made the blue hedgehog feel a bit suspicious. However his thinking was ceased once Tails delivered some interesting news.

"Wait...Metal Sonic?!" Panicked Sonic. "Are you sure that's true?!"

Tails nodded his head. "I heard him myself, Sonic! Now Amy's keeping him at her place…I don't know about this…what if he's still evil?"

Sonic immediately headed outside, without saying another word. He planned on confronting Metal himself, for the sake of Knothole, especially Amy's safety.

"Sonic, where you going?' Tails exclaimed as he followed the blue hedgehog.

"To Amy's." Sonic replied. "I'm gonna get Metal away from her! He can't be trusted, robot or not."

Tails nodded. "What about Amy? Wouldn't she get angry?" He asked cautiously.

Sonic hesitated, sure he'd get Metal away and the people of Knothole would be safe. However he knew Amy was a stubborn one. If she brought him home, then she must trust the once robotic clone. However Sonic didn't want Metal around Amy, both for safety reasons and for deep personal reasons.

"She'll thank me later...trust me, Tails. This is for her well being.." said Sonic before resuming towards Amy's hut, where he'd have to once again confront an old enemy.

 _To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Amy Rose sighed as she got into her pajamas. She reflected on Metal entering the bathroom while she was changing and how she reacted. Sure any girl would've reacted, however Amy thought about there was a possibility Metal didn't know about privacy. Since he used to be a robot, the taboo of seeing a friend of the opposite sex naked was probably never taught to him nor did Metal even have women in his life.

"Perhaps I was hard on him...I'm sure he didn't know better."said Amy. "I better go and apologize."

The pink hedgehog headed to the couch where Metal sat at rather than sleep. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Amy approaching him. At first, he believed she was still angry at him, however her concerned expression said otherwise.

"Metal? Mind if I sit next to you?" Amy asked.

Metal nodded and the pink hedgehog sat next to him on the couch bed. "You do not appear upset." He commented.

Amy blushed lightly. "Well..I just really wanted to apologize for how I reacted. I'm sure you probably didn't know...however my people would rather have privacy when the door is shut. It's kinda what people do..especially when that person is...naked.."

"Do you feel embarrassed of your form?" Metal asked.

"I-it's not that! You see...when someone is in the bathroom..they don't want to be seen. Just trust me on this. They'll think you're some sort of pervert." the pink hedgehog explained.

Metal nodded his head, getting a bit of an understanding with Amy. However before Metal could say anything, Amy spoke up.

"To answer your earlier question..I will admit, sometimes I do feel a bit nervous about revealing all of me to Sonic someday.." Amy shyly admitted. "I mean, what if he finds flaws with my body if we ever…"

Metal wasn't sure why she told him this; however she did look anxious. The navy hedgehog figured Amy may be in need of comfort. While Metal believed he was far from an ideal person to talk to, he couldn't help but feel distressed that Amy felt nervous.

"You are aesthetically pleasing to see." Metal spoke up. Amy blushed as she turned her attention towards the navy hedgehog after that sweet compliment.

"Metal…"

"Do not worry, you must not focus on such nonsense ideas. Metal explained. "I'm sure he would agree as well."

"You're not just saying this to get cake right?" Amy teased. "I mean..you are serious?"

Metal arched an eyebrow. "I do not look serious to you?" He asked the girl.

Amy smiled as she stood up from the couch. "Guess you'll have to brush your teeth again." She yawned slightly. "I'll get you a slice of cake though."

Metal nodded in agreement; Amy headed into the kitchen while the navy blue hedgehog relaxed. However he was soon interrupted when the door was knocked.

"Hey Metal, could you get the door for me?" Amy asked.

Without saying a word, Metal stood up and headed to the front door. He casually opened the front door, expecting it to be out of Amy's friends. On the other side of the door, a very familiar figure stood firm as if he was ready to fight.

"It is you...my loathsome co- Sonic." Metal greeted.

Sonic sent a glare as he saw the new organic Metal Sonic. "Don't give me that...so you think I wouldn't catch ya huh?!" The hero growled.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Metal blinked, could Sonic had figure out his little secret? The only one he told was Amy, who promised to keep it a secret. She was with him all day, so she wouldn't tell anyone else.

Tails managed to catch up to Sonic as he landed behind him. "Sonic, there he is!" The fox called out.

"What are you getting at?" Metal questioned.

"Look, I know that you're actually Metal Sonic!" Sonic replied. "and somehow you turned into a real hedgehog..Heh. Can't you see no matter what, I'll always be the real Sonic?" The hero taunted.

While that comment struck a nerve, Metal refused to attack, as badly as he wanted to. He felt his rivalry instincts kick in whenever he saw the one he despised. "I don't know how you figured, hedgehog...but I have no interest in destroying you at the moment. So I suggest you back off, before I change my mind."

Sonic smirked, preparing himself for a brawl despite being on Amy's property. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"STOP!" Called out a familiar voice.

"Amy?" Tails called out.

Both male hedgehogs turned around, to find Amy standing a few feet behind them. If she didn't stop the two, the pink hedgehog would possible get into an accident.

The pink hedgehog approached the two males and stood in between the middle, defending Metal much to Sonic's surprise. "Sonic, what do you think you're doing?! Or what were you going to do?!" Amy demanded.

"Amy,we know your little secret!" Sonic said. "Why would you bring him here like that?! You know this is our home! He could attack any of us!"

"Sonic, I found out today myself!" She replied.

The pink hedgehog sighed."I know that's how it looks but he hasn't attacked anyone since I brought him here. Now that he's not under Eggman's control, he really wants to change for the better!" Amy explained. "and it kills me to say this..to the one I love but...I won't let you harm him!"

"But Amy...after all he put us through? Little Planet? Trying to take over the world?! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" The blue hedgehog asked.

"Amy he's right...for all you know, he could be spying for Eggman." Tails warned, trying to calm everyone down. "Or have some other agenda."

Amy and especially Metal remembered the incidents when Metal antagonized the heroes. The navy blue hedgehog felt a sense of remorse, remembering wanting to one up the hero by doing all sorts of horrible things. Sure, most of the time he was under Eggman's control, but he still felt the guilt. The fact that Amy took him in made Metal realize how much pain he had done and didn't deserve to be given a second chance.

"Amy…" Metal whispered sadly.

The pink hedgehog smiled. "Don't worry...I said I was going to help you and that's what I'm going to do." She affirmed, leaving the navy hedgehog speechless.

"She really is willing to help someone like me…" Metal noted mentally.

Amy then turned her attention towards Sonic, "I'm sorry Sonic, but I really can't let you hurt him." She spoke up.

"Seriously, Amy knock it off and get out of the way!" an annoyed Sonic ordered. "I forbid you two from hanging out together like this! He's our enemy!"

"Forbid? Ha! Who are you, my dad?" Amy defended. The pink hedgehog felt herself feeling hurt as well as upset. "You think I'm playing?! Sonic, I'm serious about this! I'm tired of you talking to me as if I'm a little kid, I'm only three years younger than you, ya know!"

"Then stop acting like one!" Sonic barked. She rarely had seen Sonic this angry, which frightened her.

"S-Sonic please..." Amy stuttered.

"Damn!" Sonic cursed under his breath, frustrated at the whole situation. So many emotions ran through the hero's mind, it started to bring the worst out of him.

"Amy, how could you be so **stupid** to let him in Knothole?! This has to be the dumbest thing you've ever done!" Sonic barked out loud, causing everyone around him to become speechless, including Sonic himself after realizing what he had said.

"Uh...Sonic...that was kinda harsh.." Tails said in concern.

Amy felt her world shutting down at the spot. Her eyes looked lifeless as she bowed her head down, not wanting anyone to see the tears on her face.

"Amy…" Metal whispered in comfort.

The navy blue hedgehog growled, seeing how Sonic made her feel. The navy hedgehog clenched his teeth as he stepped in front of Amy, preparing to fight him at this very spot. Judging by how Sonic stood there completely still and shocked, he believed he deserved whatever was coming to him.

Amy then placed a hand on Metal's shoulder, stopping him from attacking the one she loved...and her biggest mistake. "Metal...lets go…" She spoke.

Metal's eyes widened. "W-Where are we going…?" He asked.

"Wait, you're leaving?!" Tails asked.

Sonic then began to approach the pink hedgehog. "Ames...I'm sorry..let's get talk about it-"

"NO! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy cried out. Before Sonic could reply in an apology, Amy immediately grabbed Metal's hand and began running with him. With no care of direction, the pink hedgehog only ran and desperately attempted not to cry...as tears left her eyes which blew in the wind.

Tails turned towards his older brother figure and attempted to comfort him. He saw the point Sonic tried to make but at the same time, the fox saw how harsh he was being.

"Sonic...are you okay?"

"What have I done…" Sonic wondered as he only watched Amy and Metal run away quickly. As much as he wanted to go after her, the blue hedgehog found himself only standing there...reflecting on the hurt and words Amy has spoken.

Tails began to comfort Sonic, saddened that he lost a friend as well. "Sonic…"

"Let's just go home..." Sonic replied sadly, walking away from the fox and back into his home.

While running with Amy, Metal felt one of her tears land on his cheek. He first wondered if Amy was leaking and wondered if sentiment beings do leak? He knew they performed basic bodily functions such as using the bathroom, however the liquid drops were coming from her eyes.

"I wonder what is occupying her mind...to make her run like this…" Metal wondered.

Meanwhile Amy refused to look backwards as she planned on parting from the Freedom Fighters and of course Sonic. While she knew those like Cream would miss her dearly, the pink hedgehog believed it was for the best, however she hoped for her friends to be well and live wonderful lives, even the one who hurt her.

"I don't need Sonic...I don't need him at all! I'll help turn Metal into a good guy without anyone's help! He'll get the chance to turn his life around!" Amy chanted in her mind, slowly turning her sadness into confidence.

The pink hedgehog then had an idea to help Metal. He would need a job and a way to have job opportunities. It was time for them to move to the big city and start new lives together. While the idea was intimidating, it would be a brand new experience.

"Metal."

"What is it, Amy?"

"We're going to Station Square...you know where that is right?" Amy asked.

Metal Sonic smirked, "Hold on.."

Metal then immediately picked up Amy bridal style and felt his own speed ability run through his body as he began to run a speed that rivaled Sonic's.

"Hey, you got your running back!" Amy cheered. "How did that happen?"

Metal chuckled at her praise, which was something he rarely did.

"I'm just that perfect." He bragged.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Both Metal and Amy soon arrived at Station Square due to Metal's speed. The city was as lively as ever; the night sky meant the millions of lights were lit up. While the streets were booming and busy, it was a nice scene for both Humans and Mobians to live together as one, not to mention the many job opportunities.

"We're finally here.." said Amy as Metal placed her down from carrying her. The pink hedgehog marveled at the scenery while Metal Sonic appeared slightly bored. All he wanted to do was to find shelter at this point and rest.

"We need to find shelter." Metal spoke up.

"Well...the problem is..I only have a few rings with us so we may not be able to afford a lot of places here." Amy replied sadly. However suddenly she had an idea. "We can always ask someone if they know any cheap hotels! Let's go into that bar!" Said Amy, pointing at a small bar with a bright neon sign.

Metal nodded and the hedgehogs headed towards the bar. "Amy...why were you leaking earlier?" Metal asked, recalling the aftermath from her argument with Sonic.

"Leaking?"

"You know..from your eyes."

Amy giggled slightly. "Oh that...well those are called tears, Metal." She explained sadly. "It's what happens when you feel really sad...or even really happy sometimes."

"So organic beings have...tears? Even Sonic?" Metal asked.

The two entered the bar. "I doubt it." Amy replied sarcastically. Although it was true that Amy had never seen the blue hedgehog cry before, not even once. Sometimes she doubted if he was able to cry.

As soon as they entered the crowded bar, both Amy and Metal found it to reek of cigarettes, booze, etc. Metal coughed a bit as he accidentally inhaled a bit of the smoke.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, coming to his aid. "Try not to inhale it."

"I miss the days where I didn't have to smell such disgusting filth…" Metal thought bitterly.

Metal also took note at how the bar patrons and staff stared at the two hedgehogs as they entered. The crowd consisted of a bunch of rough looking Mobians, many covered in scars, tattoos, etc. one even lost an eye and wore an eyepatch.

"I can tell we are not welcomed.." Metal whispered.

"They're probably just staring because we're new." Amy replied, sitting at a table along with Metal. "Sometimes people stare like that...I know it's weird."

"I do not like it.." Metal snarled.

"Let's just get some soda..I'm sure you're thirsty from all of that running." Amy suggested. "Excuse me, could we get some drink menus over here please? Anything non-alcoholic will do!" She called out.

Suddenly a waitress approached the hedgehogs' table with two small, rusty menus. She was a Mobian red fox of average height, shoulder length auburn hair and baby blue eyes. She also wore a white form fitting tank top and bright orange daisy dukes to compliment her slender figure.

"Here you go, Amy. The virgin drink items will be on the bottom." Said the waitress.

"Thank you-...wait..how did you know my name?" Asked Amy, nearly dropping her menu.

The waitress smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me, sweetie." She teased. "I know it's been a while, but no one could forget this face."

"Amy, who is this woman?" Metal asked, wondering why she was acting strange.

Amy took a good look at the waitress, "That voice..that face….no it can't be…"

"It's you...Fiona!"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Fiona gave a playful smirk towards the pink hedgehog. She had always wondered if the Freedom Fighters remembered her; then again after the hell she put them through...how could anyone not?

"Bingo." The fox replied.

"W-what are you doing here? Aren't you with the Antis?!" Amy stuttered.

Fiona immediately scoffed just by the mention of them. It made her regain those memories of herself being the girlfriend and partner in crime of Scourge. "Those guys? Hmph, I'm done with those losers." Said the fox. "Especially Scourge…" she growled.

"What happened to you two?" Amy asked.

"That bastard can't keep his dick in his pants so I left him and the other cronies" Fiona answered. "Then I decided to move here...start a new life and meet new people."

"How's that going for you?" Amy asked.

Fiona shrugged. "Eh..it's not what a girl had in mind, but at least I got my own place for really cheap too. So...enough about me, what brings you here, Amy? And who's your handsome guy next to you? Did you give up on Sonic?"

"H-handsome..?" Metal questioned. "Me? Handsome?"

"His name is Metal and well...I guess you can say that, but we're not dating." Amy explained. "You see..we came here to start a new life after this huge argument with Sonic."

Fiona could only shake her head. "That Sonic..how about I get you your drinks? You can tell me what happened?" She suggested. "Get whatever, it's on me!"

Amy gave a small smile. "That's...very kind of you, Fiona, but I thought you hated me."

"I'm not completely heartless, you know. Besides, I never really had anything against you personally. If anything, I thought you hated me." Fiona answered. "Anyways what would you like?"

"I'll just have a cola. What about you, Metal?" Amy asked.

"I suppose I will order the same…" Metal replied.

"Well then, I'll be right back." Said Fiona before leaving the two hedgehogs. As soon as she was out of sight, Metal began to speak up.

"I am guessing you were once acquainted."

"She used to be a Freedom Fighter...then she joined the Antis." Amy answered. "She had it tough I guess...it's kinda sad seeing her like this, but at least she's away from Scourge."

Metal remembered Scourge as that Sonic from another dimension. "If someone was gonna destroy that blue hedgehog...it would've been me." Metal mentally noted. "That is why I had to battle-"

Suddenly Fiona returned with both glasses of colas. "Here's your colas." She presented. "Hopefully they're cold enough."

"Thanks...I was wondering Fiona...if you knew where any cheap hotels are?" Amy asked. "We..don't exactly have a lot of money."

Fiona giggled. "Cheap hotels in Station Square? Good luck. You're better off staying with me in my apartment."

"Are you implying that we need your assistance?" Metal asked.

"I'm telling you right now." Said Fiona. "Why don't you two stay with me? After I'm done with you two, I get off work. It may be small but a home is a home."

"A-Are you sure?" Amy asked. "We don't wanna-"

"Of course. Like I said I'm not completely heartless." Said Fiona. "Just as long as you're helping out a bit with cleaning and such."

"I guess I can not see why we would turn this away…" Metal wondered. "We are desperate for shelter after all.."

Amy turned to Metal, who nodded from the offer. Amy then faced the fox, extending a hand towards her.

"We have a deal!" Said Amy, before the girls handshaked one another.

"Ooooh look, a familiar face! Wonder what she's doing here...not a place for a little girl like her." Said a woman as she watched Amy from the shadows. "Wonder who's the guy with her?"

"You know, he really looks like a certain blue hedgehog I know." Said a man that sat next to the woman. "But at the same time, he looks different..makes me wonder.."

"Hmm..I heard she ran away from the others.." The woman giggled. "So what should we do? Pinkie always has a bit of trouble with Big Blue. Maybe she ran off with that other lil hedgie."

The man gave a playful smirk as he wrapped his arm around the woman. "Let's just see how this plays out then maybe we'll get some answers...although that male hedgehog seems very familiar.."

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

After clocking out of her shift, Fiona led both Amy and Metal out of the restaurant and towards her apartment. After arriving to her door, she carefully unlocked it to gain access to her home. Her apartment was...actually quite spacious for a cheap price; however many would overlook it due to the rough location.

"This is it." Said Fiona. "It's a bit dusty I know...but bear with me."

Both Amy and Metal saw that the place had a kitchen, a small living room, and a bedroom like any other apartment.

"It's cozy." Said Amy. The pink hedgehog believed it needed a bit of remodeling, other than that the place wasn't so bad. Besides, she was desperate for shelter. "Really, you didn't have to open your home to us."

The red fox smiled as she took off her coat. "Well I'm glad you're fine with it." She replied. "So Metal, right? You can have the couch as your bed."

The navy blue hedgehog nodded and plopped on the couch, grabbing the pillow and blanket. He understood girls seemed to enjoy their privacy for some reason. "Where will Amy be sleeping at?"

"Yeah, do you have a place for me?" Amy asked.

Fiona blushed lightly as she stretched nonchalantly. "W-Well..you can sleep next to me..I mean if you're comfortable. Of course, we'll be on opposite sides of the bed."

Amy felt slightly embarrassed, but what could happen? It was normal for girls to sleep next to each other, then again she barely knew Fiona as much as anyone else had. "Uh.., of course."

"So it is settled." Said Metal. "We must recharge for the next day."

"Right, and I'll start teaching you on how to become a good citizen, Metal." Said Amy. "Anyways, good night, Metal. Rest up!"

The girls headed into the bedroom while Metal watched them. He gave a small smile; despite his interesting day he had. The navy hedgehog actually couldn't wait and wanted to know if Amy could make him into his own person. He wondered if it was truly possible for him to start anew.

"Good night…" he whispered.

Meanwhile Fiona lended Amy one of her nightgowns so she wouldn't have to sleep in her dress. The pink hedgehog stood in front of the mirror, marveling on how much she had changed over the years. Her body was growing more and more, which was something she and others became aware of, even Sonic wasn't immune.

"Cream's mom was right...I am growing up." Amy wondered, remembering the times she spent at Cream's house.

"So...that Metal guy." Fiona interrupted as she was brushing her hair. "How did you meet him? And what was that about making him into a good citizen?" She asked.

"W-well...it's a bit complicated." Amy replied cautiously.

Fiona shrugged as she entered the bed and laid under the covers. "Please, I got all night. I'm actually curious about knowing."

Amy entered the bed as well; after giving it a bit of thought, the pink hedgehog decided to speak up about it. It was the least she could do, besides she was sure Metal wouldn't exactly mind at this point.

"Well...it all started.." Amy began, as the two girls got to know each other privately, without Sonic around.

The next morning in Knothole, Sonic informed Sally about Amy running away and that mysterious hedgehog's true identity, which spreaded to the rest of the Freedom Fighters in a group meeting.

"And you didn't go after her?" Sally asked as she comforted a crying Cream.

"What was I supposed to do?! She said she hated me.." Sonic replied depressively. "It was like we both exploded and she just ran off…"

"Still...you do know she's with Metal Sonic! She could be in danger as well!" Sally warned. "We don't know his state of mind.."

Sonic sighed. "That's why we got into that fight in the first place...she's convinced Metal Sonic's good since he's not a robot anymore."

Tails then spoke up. "I'm not even sure how that's even possible...he did look like Metal and I heard him say he was but-"

The group began to think of any possibilities, until they turned and saw Knuckles' intense thinking face while sighing a loud sigh.

"Knuckles, is there something you'd like to say?"Sally asked.

"I remember Eggman stole the Master Emerald days ago.." said the red echidna.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Sonic asked.

"Well it could've been possible Metal might had wished to be a real hedgehog…" said Knuckles.

"What? Get real, Knuckles! " Sonic disagreed, despite crazier things had happened before.

"Shut up! I really do think it happened!" Knuckles hissed. "The Master Emerald is powerful...but not even I know it's possibilities. I'm just saying, he could've wished for a real body."

"But why would he want to be a real hedgehog..?" Sally asked.

"Well...he always saw Sonic as competition." Tails replied. "Honestly I never know what goes through that mind of his."

Cream wiped her tears and sniffled. "Maybe h-he's insecure about himself...maybe that's why Amy wanted to help him...oh Amy please come home!"

"She would always help those in need.." Sonic spoke. "Even…dammit, this is-"

"Sonic, relax.." Sally ordered. "I know it was tough for you...you were worried for the safety but you didn't want to drive Amy away like that. You had good intentions."

"He was a bit harsh..but he had good intentions." Tails added.

"Heh...yeah...good intentions." Sonic groaned. He then started to walk away from the group and out of HQ, feeling depressed and defeated. He didn't know where Amy was and to top it off..she hated him. That night made him feel deeply crushed. He felt terrible about driving away Amy and letting her run off with Metal Sonic of all people. Now he couldn't protect her from anything that'll try to harm her, because he had no clue where she was. Normally he would always run away from the girl, now it was like...he missed her.

"Sonic, where are you going?" Sally asked.

"Out." Sonic replied.

"But Sonic-" Tails started.

"And don't even think about following me." The blue hedgehog ordered, not even turning a glance at the group. After the hedgehog left, the group turned towards one another, wondering what Sonic was truly thinking about.

"Will Mr. Sonic be okay, Miss Sally?" Cream asked.

"I'm not even sure myself, Cream.." the chipmunk answered truthfully.

"Let's just...give him time to himself.." Tails suggested, as much as he didn't want to, he respected his best friend's wish. "Maybe we could find Amy ourselves, I'll use the Tornado search from the skies!"

"Yeah, I'll even check in the woods just Incase." Said Knuckles.

Sally gave a smile, having hope that Amy will be found. "Then let's do it! We'll start around town first." She confirmed. "Think you can help us, Cream?"

The rabbit girl smiled brightly. "Anything for Amy!" She cheered.

"Chao!" Cheese chirped.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Metal continued to sleep on the couch, still feeling tired from last night while Amy snuck into the kitchen carefully, being careful not to wake up anyone.

"Guess I'll make breakfast..it's the least I can do for Fiona." The pink hedgehog wondered. She began to scurry along the fridge and pantry, looking for some ingredients. While Fiona didn't have a lot of food, it was something Amy could work with for the time being.

The sound sizzle breakfast slowly awakened Metal as he scented the aroma of pancakes.

"I wonder who is awake.." Metal wondered. He gave a yawn before looking over towards the kitchen, seeing Amy in one of Fiona's spare robes cooking breakfast.

"Amy? Is that you?" Metal called out.

Amy turned around and saw Metal looking her way. "Hey, you're up!" She cheered. "I was just making these pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Metal questioned as he stood up. "We are eating cake for breakfast?"

"Noo, Metal. Pancakes aren't the same as real cakes." Said Amy. "Here, I'll show you once their done. Why don't you sit at the table?"

The navy hedgehog decided to sit down at the dining room table before being served a stack of three large pancakes. Metal looked at them skeptically, wondering why they were so...flat.

"See? Pancakes are flat. You can also eat these with syrup." Amy explained as she poured a bit of syrup. The male hedgehog took a forkful of a piece of pancake; while it wasn't anything he expected..it really wasn't bad. The pancakes were actually delicious, however he preferred real cake over pancakes.

"Are pancakes not served with frosting?" Metal asked.

"Oh well...You know-.." Amy giggled, it honestly didn't sound too bad, maybe more fattening however. Before she could reply, Fiona yawned loudly as she entered the dining room.

"Well it smells amazing in here.." the fox complimented.

"I thought I could prepare breakfast for your help yesterday." Said Amy. "I hope you don't mind."

Fiona sat at the dining table with Metal. "Well that depends...how good are they?" She teased.

"Well you'll have to try them yourself." Said Amy as she served the stack of pancakes. Fiona immediately has a forkful if the most delicious pancakes she had ever tasted. The fox knew these were the best pancakes she had in a long time.

"These are...amazing!" Fiona complimented. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

Amy blushed lightly. "Well...my mom taught me when I was little. Then I started teaching myself new recipes." She explained.

"Well I love it!" Said Fiona. "You look like you're enjoying yours as well, Metal."

The navy hedgehog turned towards the fox. "It was at a satisfying level." Metal replied as he finished his meal.

Fiona only nodded and gave a smile towards him. Metal wasn't sure what to do as he felt slightly uncomfortable by her gaze; however he did find her smile to be nice.

"Uh...I will bring your plate to Amy once you have finished." Metal spoke.

Fiona blinked, blushing lightly as she realized that she was staring at him. "Oh..well sure. That's very kind of you." She replied. "I'll finish soon, my boss put me on the morning shift."

Metal nodded his head and took Fiona's plate into the kitchen once she was done. The red fox left for work while Amy was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"This is Fiona's plate." Metal spoke before handing Amy the plate.

"Well thank you, Metal." Said Amy. "So while Fiona's at work, I figure we could use this opportunity to look for a job. We could use the computer if you want."

"A job?" Metal questioned. "What would be the purpose of a job?"

"Well to make money." Amy replied. "Besides, it'll give you skills so you'll know how to care for yourself."

"But I already have skills." Metal defended. "One of them being that I know your birthday is approaching."

Amy's eyes widened and she turned towards Metal. "How do you know my birthday?"

Metal sighed. "Back when I was a robot, I copied your data along with the others. It was when I tried to take over the world my way."

"You mean...when you turned into that big, ugly creature?" The pink hedgehog asked, much to Metal's annoyance.

The navy hedgehog nodded his head. "I know much about your information..well..I am at least recovering it. I lost a lot of knowledge when you found me."

"So that explains why you didn't know how to run very fast when I found you." Amy recalled. "So you're slowly recovering your powers huh."

"You can say that, of course..I may not gain all my abilities back since I'm a sentient being, but- nothing.. I have heard of birthdays. However the doctor was one to go extreme. So what does one really do in their birthday?"

"Well, whatever you want really." Amy explained. "Usually people invite a few friends over and eat cake and sing happy birthday."

"Is that what you wanted to do?" Metal asked.

"Well...I was hoping I could spend it with Sonic especially." She replied sadly. "Before I found out he was a jerk! Oooh, just talking about himmakes me so mad!" She growled, recalling that argument.

"And you do not care if anything happens to him?" Metal asked.

Amy looked away from the navy blue hedgehog sadly. Metal could see that she still had some strong feeling; he wasn't the best at emotions but it didn't take a rocket scientist to tell.

"Amy-"

"It's not that I don't care about him!" Amy replied. "I just...I don't know. Can we not talk about Sonic right now? I really just want to focus on helping you. Here, we can start looking for jobs together on Fiona's laptop."

"As you wish." Metal replied calmly, deciding to leave the topic alone, at least until the time was right.

Meanwhile in Knothole, the Freedom Fighters searched high and low for Amy. However they couldn't find a single sign of her.

"Did you guys check everywhere?" Cream asked as she landed on the ground.

"We checked the forest, the mall, the every grocery store." Tails replied. "But no Amy."

"I even checked if she was at the movies. No sign of her there." Said Knuckles.

Cream began to tear up. "Oh this is terrible.." she cried as Sally comforted the young girl.

"There there, Cream. We'll find her. Amy's a tough girl, I'm sure she can handle herself while we look for her." Said the princess.

"She's right, this is Amy we're talking about." Tails agreed. "But where could she be...it's like nobody we know saw her…"

"Except, we know where she is." Said a smooth, familiar voice.

"That voice.." gasped Knuckles, knowing a certain bat.

The group turned around and saw both Shadow and Rouge, longtime GUN agents and rivals, behind them. "Long time, no see. Looking for Amy huh? Well we could help you since we saw her yesterday." Said Rouge.

"She was with some guy...thought it was that faker, but he looked different." Shadow informed, crossing his arms. "Speaking of the faker, where is he?"

"Look, Sonic's at home, he's depressed about what happened wit-..." Tails replied. "But really, you two have really seen Amy?"

"Maybe we have, Maybe we haven't." Rouge teased.

"So what's it gonna take for you to talk? Jewels I suppose?" Sally sarcastically remarked.

"That would be nice, but I'm feeling awfully generous since I know you'll get us a gift for our wedding at Station Square." Said the ivory bay as she held onto Shadow's arm. "You didn't forget right?"

"With all the payments, you better had not forget." Shadow grumbled at his fiancée's expensive tastes. It was true that Shadow and Rouge's connection became stronger over the years. From partners, best friends, to lovers, and now taking that step to become one, both the hedgehog and bat stick through thick and thin. Even Sonic himself was surprised that Shadow found love before anyone else did. However deep down, most people were happy for the couple.

Sally sighed. "No…but we're trying to focus on Amy right now."

"We saw her and that other hedgehog in a bar in Station Square." Rouge replied.

"She's in Station Square, Ms. Rouge?" Cream asked.

"Saw her with my own two eyes so we decided to follow her. Now she's living in an apartment with that Fiona woman." Rouge explained.

"Fiona?!" Sally and Tails gasped.

"Why didn't you stop them?!" Sally demanded.

"Relax, hon. She wasn't with anyone else, princess." Rouge replied. "She's a waitress trying to make ends meet. Besides, despite what you think about us, Shadow and I would never let Fiona hurt her."

The group stood quiet, trying to process the whole thing. Rouge decided to take her phone out and show a picture of Amy and Metal talking with Fiona. "Here's photographic evidence."

Sally held the phone and looked at the picture. "Oh dear...that really is her. Tails, go tell Sonic the news! I think he should go over to Station Square especially."

"Right!" Tails immediately followed orders and flew over to Sonic's small home. The door was unlocked, allowing the fox to casually come in without any problems.

"Sonic…?"

The fox looked around and saw that all the lights were off. He wondered if Sonic was even home; however he checked the bedroom before ever coming to any conclusions.

"Sonic!-...what happened?" Tails asked. There he saw a bedridden Sonic looking depressed, as if he gave up so fast. Sonic refused to reply, laying there feeling as if a thousand knives stabbed his chest.

"Sonic..? Hey, good news. Rouge and Shadow found Amy! She looks like she's fine...she's in Station Square." Tails informed.

Sonic did nothing but groan, which worried Tails. He was glad someone found her, however he still felt terrible from that argument. "What's the point, Tails.." he mumbled.

"Sonic…"

"She hates me okay?!" Sonic shouted. "She hates me...and honestly...I don't blame her after what I said…" he admitted.

"But Sonic."

"Tails, just go, please." Sonic requested. "Just leave me alone, buddy."

The fox paused, it was tough seeing Sonic give up so easily. However it was clear that Tails needed to give him space, so that's just what he did.

"Alright...if you need to talk, you always have me...Sally..even Knuckles." The fox reminded him. He then left slowly but not without these words.

"Please, don't give up, Sonic…I bet Amy really doesn't hate you..I don't think she could ever hate you."

After Tails returned to HQ, he told everyone about Sonic staying bedridden, refusing to leave the bedroom and how he wanted private time. Everyone was surprised at the news, even Knuckles and Shadow wanted to go over there and ring his neck to get him to snap out of his rut.

"What are we going to do, Miss Sally?" Cream asked. "This really isn't like Mr. Sonic.."

Sally immediately got an idea which gave her a beam of hope. "I got it!" She declared.

"Well then tell us!" Knuckles shouted impatiently.

"Maybe none of us can get Sonic out of the rut...but I know someone who will." The princess replied. "Someone who has known Sonic for a very long time."

"But I've tried to get him up." Tails defended.

"Even longer than you had known him, Tails." Said Sally. "I'm talking about the woman who knew Sonic since he was born.."

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Back at Fiona's apartment, Amy began researching for jobs both Metal and herself could have to start new lives. They both had no clue on exactly what job they wanted, however Amy was determined to get not only Metal, but herself out there.

"So…"

"So."

"Well..I found a job we could get." Said Amy.

Metal's ears slightly perked up. "What is it?"

The pink hedgehog handed the laptop to Metal. "It's at a Jumbo Dog, that chili dog fast food place in town. Amy informed. "And it says they're desperately hiring!"

"Chili dogs...that's the food that blue hedgehog enjoys consuming. Hmph...it looks so disgusting." Metal wondered.

"I'll pass." Metal bluntly stated.

"What? Why?!"

"Because I have no interest in serving those disgusting things." Metal answered.

"Chili dogs aren't bad, I bet you've never even tried them." Amy defended.

"I was talking about the customers." Metal groaned. The once robot just got out of serving someone, surely he didn't want to go back to that.

Amy shook her head. "You'll never know what you'll like until you try. These people aren't like Eggman, you know." Said the pink hedgehog as she closed the laptop. "Besides, I saw the place on our way here. So it'll be close by."

"This is your ideal job?" Metal questioned.

"No but...Station Square's jobs fill up fast." Amy stated. "Besides, I'm sure it won't be so bad."

Metal sighed. "I have no choice in this I guess."

Amy playfully shook her head and smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun! Besides, it'll be fun if we can work together!" She cheered. "Let's just over there and apply."

"But I do not know how to apply for a job." Metal defended.

"I'll help you, of course!" Said Amy. "We wanna start new lives right?" Metal nodded his head. "Well then, let's save up money while Fiona is allowing us to stay here."

"Okay." Metal replied. "But if I do not like it, the blame will be on you." He warned.

"Well at least he won't kill me and try to destroy the world." Amy joked mentally.

Her large, jade green eyes faced into his ruby, red ones. "Look, I cant promise you that we'll enjoy this job, but we should at least give it a try." Amy advised. "It'll be temporary."

Amy and Metal then left the apartment and headed to Jumbo's Chili Dog, a fast food diner restaurant that specializes in chili dogs. It was a moderately busy place where Mobians stopped to grab food, especially during lunch break.

"Is it too late to turn back now?" Metal whispered.

Amy placed her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you can't handle a little fast food service." She challenged. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Amy dragged Metal to the counter and waited for their turn. Soon it was their turn at the counter. Amy smiled politely while Metal looked rather annoyed. The cashier was a light blue duck wearing a yellow shirt and a cap with a picture of a chili dog.

"What can I get you?" The cashier asked.

"Hi, we'd like to work here. Is your manager here?" Amy requested.

"Well you're in luck, the owner is actually here." Said the cashier before leaving his post. Amy squealed as she was getting close to the job. Soon an older, portly dog appeared at the counter. He looked rather frustrated and stressed. Judging by his outfit and name tag, he was the one incharge.

"Agh, Sorry for the wait. How can I help you?" The dog asked.

"Well..my name is Amy and this is my friend Metal. We saw that you guys were looking for employees..so here we ar-!" The pink hedgehog presented.

"Perfect, you're hired!" The owner interrupted, much to Amy's surprise. "Can you start training like right now?"

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"J-Just like that? You haven't even interviewed us." Amy stated.

The owner chuckled with a bit of depression in his tone. "Two employees recently quit on me. So now I have you two trying to apply. Why wouldn't I take it?" He spoke. "Anyways I'll give you the training and everything. Besides, you look like a couple of needy kids."

Metal groaned slightly while Amy sweatdropped. "W-Well, we are looking for work, sir." Said the pink hedgehog. "So, are you going to give us uniforms like the cashier?"

The owner stroked his shaggy mustache and chuckled. "Of course, we got a set uniform for both men and women that every Jumbo Chili Dog employee must follow." He explained.

"So where do we get them?" Amy asked.

"Follow me into my office." Said the owner. "I'll get ya started immediately."

After receiving their uniforms, both Amy and Metal headed into the changing room. It didn't take long to gain a reaction from both of them as they immediately identified their issue with this uniform.

"Not bad!" Amy expressed as she checked herself out in front of a mirror. Her uniform consisted of a mustard yellow shirt, a red skirt, and a cap with a picture of a chili dog.

"Do you like it?" The owner asked.

"Yeah it looks cute! Although..the skirt could be a little longer." Amy criticized, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

The owner scratched the back of his head nervously. "Now now, no need to do any drastic changes."

His female employees had always pointed out the skirt length; however it was something he never wanted to fix. Besides, he believed cute girls in short skirts would definitely appeal towards the male crowd especially.

"Well let's see how your little friend is doing." Said the owner. "Now where is he?"

The two could hear Metal walking into the office with an annoyed scowl on his face. "These shorts are ridiculous." He complained. "I'll be a laughing stock."

"Well at least you don't have to wear this..skirt!" Amy replied. "Anyways, you look great, Metal! Your first real uniform."

Metal blushed lightly. "Whatever." He muttered.

The owner nodded in approval. "Well then, now that you're all ready, I'll give you the tour and train ya on how to make some money. Think you can manage it?"

"Of course! Don't worry, sir! We won't let you down! Won't we, Metal?" Amy replied.

The navy blue hedgehog hesitated. "Could this be worse than working for the doctor.." he wondered. If this was what organic beings do, then he figured he'd challenge himself to do much better than what many can do. Besides that, he was never one to quit so easily, despite the humiliating uniform.

He then shook his thoughts away, giving a nod of approval. "I will meet your level of satisfaction."

"Perfect!" the manager praised. "Now that we're all on the same page, let's get started! I'll show ya the kitchen."

In Knothole, Sally waited outside of Sonic's bedroom door. She knew the blue hedgehog became more withdrawn ever since Amy left. The princess hoped that this next move would help the blue hero and maybe get him to become his old self.

"Where could she be.." Sally wondered. "I hope she'll get here soon. She's probably our only chance."

"My dear, is that you?" Said a soft, motherly voice.

Sally immediately turned around and saw an adult, lavender hedgehog with long quills and bright emerald green eyes like Sonic. Despite being middle aged, she looked quite youthful. Sally smiled brightly as she embraced the woman.

"It's good to see you again." Sally commented as she released from the hug.

"Of course, anything to help my dear boy." Said the woman. "How is he?"

Sally sighed. "He's still depressed...won't even eat chili dogs for that matter. We were hoping you'd help him out."

The older woman nodded. "Oh dear..well that's why I'm here of course. I want my Sonic to get back on his feet."

Sally knocked on the door carefully. "Sonic? Sonic, are you in there?" She asked. "You have a visitor."

Sonic only groaned in response, signaling that he was still depressed. "I'll give you some alone time." Said Sally.

The woman carefully opened the door, revealing the messy room in front of her. She also saw Sonic laying on top of the bed, laying flat on his stomach.

"Oh Sonic...my poor boy.." the woman spoke in sympathy.

The blue hedgehog slowly lifted his eyes. His eyes looked red from crying as well as his demeanor seemingly down. Despite that, he was actually shocked at the woman in front of him that was now in his home, a woman who knew him more than anyone else…

"Mom...is that you?" Sonic spoke to the woman.

The woman sat on his bed, a warm smile appeared on her face. If it was one thing she knew, was that Sonic needed her right at this moment. Even though he was independent and not very emotional, a person who would also be devoted to him was his mother.

"It's nice to see you again, my son." Said Aleena, the mother of Sonic the hedgehog.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sonic cracked a small smile before facing away Aleena while wiping the rest of his tears. "You too.." He sniffled. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Sally told me everything, dear.." Aleena answered. "I had to come to Knothole as soon as I could! Me and Uncle Chuck are worried about you."

"I-I'm fine." Sonic lied. "I-I...alright.." said the defeated hedgehog, knowing he could never lie to his mother. She'd always see right through him. He then faced her seriously. "Mom...have you ever...regretted something?"

The adult hedgehog shook her head. "I'd never learn from my mistakes then. I believe everything happens for a reason...even if it looks bleak now, it'll turn out good in the end."

"Well I could use a miracle right now.." Sonic started before explaining to his mother what exactly happened with him and Amy and his metallic enemy that somehow turned into a real hedgehog. Aleena listened carefully, taking in not only Sonic's viewpoint, but Amy's as well.

"So now she's gone..and she brought him with her." Sonic ended. "I just wish...I wish I could get her back and apologize. Even if I don't like her hanging out with that creep.."

"Well how do you feel about Amy?" Aleena asked with a playful smirk.

Sonic blushed as red as Knuckles's fur. "W-well I mean...she's really loyal, brave, and kind...she's also really...cute." he replied, getting quiet at the last part. The word "cute" was an understatement.

"Ever since I met her on Little Planet when we were kids, I guess I've always felt that way about her- ...Wait wait, why are we talking about this?"

"Because I think you not liking Amy being around this "Metal Sonic" is much deeper than protecting her." Aleena explained. "I think you're jealous, honey..to put it bluntly."

"M-Mom!"

"Has he harmed her ever since he turned into a real hedgehog?"

"Well...no..and I know Amy would've let me know if he-...huh…"

Rather than arguing, Sonic decided to stay silent after that statement. The blue hedgehog started to reflect what he was feeling. Maybe his mom was right..

Aleena's smirk then turned into a warm smile as she patted her son's quills. "Tell me, if you're really fond of Amy..why haven't you asked her out? I mean she seems crazy about you, no doubt."

Sonic rubbed the back of his quills. "B-because..I'm not...good with this kind of stuff.." Sonic admitted shyly. "Plus you know..Eggman and saving the world..I don't wanna lose Amy."

"You just need to find her and tell her exactly how you feel." Said Aleena as she embraced Sonic. "Talk to her."

"What about Metal Sonic?" Asked Sonic.

"Hmm..I know it'll be hard..but you may have to accept him as Amy's friend." Aleena replied. "If she feels strongly about this, then you will have to show trust in her."

Sonic's ears then dropped. "Fine, you're right I guess…if it'll show Amy.."

"But it's okay to keep an eye on him." Aleena explained. "Just Incase. I'm sure Amy doesn't hate you at all, I'm sure she's going through a lot. All you can do is be there for her. I bet she'd be so happy to see you!"

The blue hedgehog smiled as he hopped off the bed. "You know what? Maybe I-no...I will go to Station Square and make everything right! I'll tell Amy how I feel!"

"That's the spirit!" Aleena cheered. "and you know, your brother and sister are living at Station Square."

"Manic and Sonia?! What are they doing there?!" Sonic asked. "Man..I must've missed a lot.."

"Well Manic got a new apartment and Sonia's there studying fashion." Aleena explained as she wrote the address on a piece of paper. "This is the address, I'm sure they'll let you stay there."

Aleena handed to the paper to Sonic before he read it. "Emerald Drive...hey I know that street...alright you're the best, mom!" Sonic cheered as he hugged his mother.

"So what are you going to do, my dear?" Aleena asked.

"I'm going to apologize and do what I can to get Amy's trust back!" Sonic announced. "and mom...I won't return to Knothole..until Amy comes with me."

After the mother and son talk, Aleena was convinced that Sonic was now all better. She left Sonic alone, allowing him to prepare himself for his new adventure. Sonic then began to shower, clean up a bit before writing a note to leave to the Freedom Fighters before using his super speed, planning on making things right with Amy.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Sonic's gone?!"

Tails the fox's eyes widened like saucers as he read the note Sonic left. The note specifically saying that the blue hedgehog will be staying at Station Square on a mission to bring Amy back. He also specified for anyone not to follow him due to personal matters. Even if Sonic knew he could rely on his friends, this was something he felt he needed to do on his own.

"Oh dear..he's going to Station Square to find Amy.." said Cream. "We need to tell Ms Sally and the others!"

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

Before Tails could say another word, Cream immediately grabbed the fox's hand without realizing it. This bold move caused Tails to blush lightly as he ran with the cute rabbit, feeling the closeness he was sharing.

" _H-Hey.."_

Meanwhile at Mr. Jumbo's, both Amy and Metal continued working their shift. While she didn't exactly enjoy it, Amy contained a positive outlook despite rude customers. Meanwhile Metal had to completely fight every urge to kill any customer he immediately despised.

"Excuse me! I said I wanted extra onions on my chili dog!" Complained an adult, male wolf.

The navy blue hedgehog grumbled lightly as the customer held the chili dog towards him. "I had already given you extra onions, ...sir." He hesitated. "It is possible for me to go to the back and add on more onions."

"No! It's ruined! I want a brand new chili dog!" Complained the wolf. "On the double!"

Metal immediately felt hostile towards the wolf. It was just like serving Dr. Eggman, except maybe slightly worse in his eyes. The hedgehog felt himself getting more and more tense as his red eyes flared intensely at the now frightened wolf.

"How dare you talk to me like that, weakling.." Metal growled. "I'll-"

"I'll make you a new chili dog, sir!" Amy interrupted, slowly calming down Metal. "You said extra onions?"

The wolf sighed in relief and nodded. "R-right.."

Before Amy went into the kitchen, she then whispered to Metal. "I'm guessing customer service isn't really your thing...why don't you go help with the dishes? That way, you don't have to talk to customers."

Metal only shrugged and headed into the back while Amy fixed the wolf a new chili dog up to his expectations.

"Finally…" the wolf scoffed before leaving.

"H-have a good day, sir!" Said Amy, with possibly the fakest smile she ever had to put on. The sighed in relief as soon as the picky customer left.

"Wow...I'm beat.." the pink hedgehog groaned.

"Alright, your shift is up!" Announced the manager. "You two can go home for the night, I'll set up your schedule tonight."

Amy nodded her head. "Thank you, sir." She replied. She then headed to the back where Metal was trying his very hardest to find where the cups were kept. The pink hedgehog watched at how hard Metal was trying to adjust to this new life.

"What?!" Metal snapped.

Amy rubbed the back of her head nervously. N-nothing, I was just told that we could go home for tonight."

"That damned job was awful.." Metal cursed under his breath as he headed out with Amy. "Sentient beings do this?"

"W-well...there's plenty of jobs out there, but fast food is very popular." Amy explained. "I guess you don't like serving people."

"I would've destroyed those entitled fools." Metal replied truthfully. "With how weak they are, they should be serving me."

"Maybe it'll get better." Amy reassured rather hesitantly . "Come on, let's go back to Fiona's. I'll see what I can make for dinner."

"Why…"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so sure it will be better?" Metal questioned.

Amy's smile immediately turned into a frown. She faced away from the navy, blue hedgehog. She looked rather upset, which made Metal curious. "Why is she upset all of a sudden?" He wondered.

"Because I'm not planning on going back to _Knothole…ever."_ Amy answered. The triggering memories of Sonic returned to her as she headed back to the apartment. "I'll show him.."

Metal stood still. He knew that pink hedgehog had some sort of positive feeling towards Sonic. She had always tried her hardest to impress him. Back then, Metal wouldn't have understood those affections; in fact, he still didn't see any appeal to love or whatever Amy went on about. However, he started to see that her feelings for the blue rival had pushed her into staying positive while starting a brand new life.

"So you want to prove your ability to him.." Metal wondered. "Heh."

 _He knew exactly what that was like._

Meanwhile in another part of the city, Sonic soon arrived at Station Square. He marveled at how the huge the city was and how fast paced it operated. Despite this, Sonic was never one who enjoyed the city as much as he did the countryside.

He then arrived at an older, tall building which was a cheap, single apartment complex.

"So this is the apartment mom said Manic and Sonia lived in.." Sonic recalled. He gazed at his piece of paper before immediately running up the building, managing to find the room number on the first try.

"Suite 618!" The blue hedgehog proclaimed. "Hope they're actually home-"

"MANIC, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL?! ARE YOU SMOKING AGAIN?" Yelled a familiar, feminine voice from the inside.

"HEY CHILL OUT! IT'S MY APARTMENT" yelled a male's voice.

"But it's DISGUSTING!" The woman's voice replied.

Sonic chuckled nervously. "Yep that's them, without a doubt them." He deadpanned. He then knocked on the door, with the high hopes at least one of them would answer. While this probably wasn't the greatest idea, it was way cheaper than a hotel.

"Dammit, someone's at the door!" The woman complained.

The door was then answered by a young, maroon colored hedgehog with a pink mohawk, blue eyes, fair skin, and a button nose. Her tense scowl immediately turned into warm, surprised face that looked like she was going to cry.

Sonia the hedgehog couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my chaos…"

"H-Hey sis. Good to see you agai-"

The girl immediately hugged the blue hedgehog. "You idiot! Where have you been?!" Sonia cried out as she squeezed him in a hug, not even caring if Sonic was sweaty, much to his surprise.

"H-Hey let me go! You squeeze as hard as Am-" Sonic protested.

Sonia then released him. "Manic, get over here! Our bro is here!" She announced.

"Whoa, Sonic's here?!" a man called out.

Suddenly a green hedgehog with wild quills, pierced ears, light tanned skin and red eyes appeared. Manic the hedgehog was taken back at how his only brother was standing right at his doorstep after all of these years.

"Sonic...bro...is it really you?!" Manic asked, hoping it wasn't an hallucination.

Sonic grinned. "You know it, bro!" He replied before the brothers did their secret handshake with a fist bump at the end. Manic was nearly in tears, it was like the memories just flowed back.

"It really is you, man!" Manic exclaimed as the brothers hugged. After releasing, the siblings headed inside the suite.

"Man...I missed you guys a lot." Said Sonic. "I guess saving the world really takes up a lot of time.."

"Too busy for your own brother and sister, Sonic?" Sonia playfully teased.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head nervously. "N-no that's not it at all! You see….ah I'm sorry, you guys.." he apologized.

"H-hey, don't worry, I was only joking. I know you have a lot going on." Said Sonia with a warm smile. "Me and Manic are always grateful that you're protecting us, bro."

"Thanks." Sonic replied. "I guess I need to really appreciate the people in my life. I can't take advantage of that.."

"Something on your mind, bro?" Manic asked. "You look bummed."

"I guess I should tell you two.." Sonic replied.

"We'll be right here for you, bro." Sonia encouraged. "Let's sit down and talk about it."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks, you two-...wait, what I wanna know is why are you guys sharing an apartment?!"

"Let's just say Manic here owes me." Sonia smirked.

"S-Shut up!" Manic scoffed.

"Story for a story?" Sonic suggested, in which the hedgehog siblings agreed to.

To be continued…


End file.
